1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing a message in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of registering a schedule and raising an alarm for the schedule by analyzing a message received in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently available portable terminals are equipped with various functions in addition to a simple telephone function. One such function is an electronic diary function. The electronic diary function includes a schedule alarm function for managing a schedule of a user. The schedule alarm function notifies the user of the schedule at a predetermined time that is set by the user.
In order to register the schedule of the user in the portable terminal, the user selects a schedule management item from a menu, and inputs the date, time, and type of schedule (e.g., birthdays, special days to remember, appointments, among others) Therefore, when the user registers the schedule in a conventional portable terminal, the user must sequentially input information related to the schedule according to a menu. Such a registering procedure is so complex that the user may feel inconvenient when inputting data for the schedule.
In addition, when the schedule of the user has been registered in the portable terminal, the portable terminal may raise an alarm according to information related to the schedule, which is preset by the user. At this time, the portable terminal simply rings the alarm at a correct time, which is set by the user. The portable terminal may generate a signal or a melody in order to notify the user of the schedule, so the user cannot discriminate it from other signals representing an incoming call or other alarm functions. For this reason, the user must check the portable terminal in order to recognize the content of the alarm signal.